Gravity of Love
by lovely-whisper
Summary: My view of season one's Riding the Lightning. One shot! GideonOFC. Please read!


**Gravity of Love  
**by lovely-whisper

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds does not belong to me. Nicole however does because I've created her.

**Summary:** My view on season one's Riding the Lightning. Definitely AU.

**A/N:** Warning! This story holds mature/sexual content, but not too graphic. If you think it might disturbe you, please do not read ahead. But just for the record, I really think you should.

**A/N 2: **Nicole is a new character. For the sake of the story please pretend she is a member of the BAU team. I'm in the process of writing a new, multi-chapter story, which will explain Nicole's presence.

* * *

She had been yelling at him for a few minutes now. He knew she needed to do it. She needed to get it out of her system and this was her way of letting of steam. So he just listened to her as he casually leaned against the wall._Flashback_

_Throughout the entire case she had been agitated, anxious to prove the innocence of Sarah Jean Dawes, who had spent the majority of her live on death row, convicted for crimes she hadn't commit. Nicole, who had been always been strongly against the death penalty, had taken it upon her to try and prove the innocense of a woman she hardly knew. But every time she thought she had a breakthrough in the case, it had seemed like she had hit a brick wall. Because Sarah Jean didn't want to be proved innocent. She only wanted to protect her child from her husband. Even if it meant she would be put to death innocently. Even if it meant she would never see her son again._

_So Nicole had slowly tried to distance herself from the case, to make sure that the news of Sarah Jean's death wouldn't hit her too hard. When there were only a few minutes left, Jason Gideon had joined the guards as they walked Sarah Jean towards the chair. Nicole had trailed behind them, taking slow breaths, her vision focused on the floor. When they had reached the execution room, Gideon tried to stall some time, as he obviously hoped that Morgan or Elle would call with the message that they had found the son. A few seconds before Sarah Jean was lead into the room, Hotchner's phone actually rang. _

"_They have found him. They want to know what to do", Aaron Hotchner told Gideon. _

_Gideon turned his attention back to Sarah Jean and hugged her to him. _

"_We have found your son", he whispered to her._

"_Let me go, Agent Gideon", she answered him. "You have to let me go"._

_After a few moments Gideon let go of Sarah Jean and turned around to face Hotch._

"_Tell them it's not him. Tell them they made a mistake", Gideon said, his voice calm, but Nicole knew better. She could hear the strain in his voice. _

_Hotch passed on the message to Morgan and Elle, before disconnecting the call._

_One of the guards asked her if she had any last wishes._

_Sarah Jean Dawes looked at Gideon as she said "I would like Officer Gideon's face to be the last thing I see". Gideon slowly nodded._

_A few moments later, after Sarah Jean Dawes was lead into the execution room, Hotch told Nicole and Gideon that he was going back to the temporary office, finishing up the case. _

_When Hotch had left, Gideon turned his full attention to Nicole. She was leaning against one of the walls, taking sharp breaths as she tried very hard not to fall apart. She kept her eyes focused on the floor, not wanting Gideon to see her grief. Gideon slowly closed the space between them and stood still in front of her. He softly placed one of his thumbs under her chin and gently lifted up her face so they stood eye to eye. _

"_It will be ok", he told her, gently caressing her face. _

_Nicole closed her eyes at the intimate contact. She took a deep breath before replying to him._

"_Go", she said. "You need to go. You need to do this for Sarah Jean". _

_He softly pressed a kiss to her forehead. _

"_Go be with Morgan and Elle", he told her. "I'll find you". _

_He then turned away from Nicole and headed for the execution room. _

_When Gideon was out of sight, Nicole headed up the offices, her face stained with tears._

_End flashback_

Nicole walked over to the closet, taking out some fresh clothes, before she turned around to face Gideon. He was still positioned against the wall, his hands pushed down in the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

He hadn't interrupted her.

He hadn't ask her if she was done.

He had just let her yell at him, because she needed to.

The anger he had seen in her eyes just a few minutes ago had disseapeared. But the flames where still there. However, they were no longer flames of anger, but flames of passion. She looked at him passionately, her breathing shallow, longing evident in her body language.

She took a few steps in his direction as she ran her hands teasingly across her body. She stood still in front of him and reached for the hem of her shirt before slowly guiding the shirt over her arms and head before tossing it to the floor. She undid the button of her jeans and slowly let her jeans fall to the floor before taking a step forward. She enjoyed the fact that Gideon's eyes were glued to her body as she stood in front of him wearing nothing more than a lacy bra and panties.

She closed the space between them and pressed her body up against his.

"I'm going to take a shower", she said teasingly, her hot breath tickling his ear.

Before he had a chance to reach out for her, she stepped back and headed towards the shower. She had seen the longing and passion in his eyes and there was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't join her in the shower.

A few minutes into her shower she rinsed out the shampoo, her back towards the door.

She hissed when all of a sudden her body was pressed against the cold stones of the wall, but moaned when a knee was forced between her legs, spreading them a little wider. She felt Gideon's hot breath on her neck as he placed soft kisses along her shoulder. When Gideon bit down in the side of her neck, she moaned deeply as she threw her head back, letting it rest on Gideon's chest. Her hands travelled behind her back as she touched Gideon, realising that he too was already naked. She slowly let her hands slide down his stomac, wrapping of her hands around his throbbing member.

He let out a soft moan when he felt her hands exploring his body. He was a little surprised when she grabbed him, feeling his longing for her grow. He slowly ran a hand down her flat stomac and stopped for a second when he felt the soft curls. He slipped a finger between the soft foilts, feeling her need for him. The trail of his hand had elited several moans from her.

She grinded her hips back against him, motioning for him to take it to another level. So he grabbed her hands and pushed them against the wall. He used his knee to spread a legs a little wider and slowly guided himself within her soft, wet walls. She gasped at the sudden contact, instantly wanting more than he was offering. She bucked her hips, trying to guide him deeper within her.

Gideon softly kissed her earlob, whispering "patience my dear" in her ear.

She moaned in reaction and pushed back once more, muttering something that sounded like "patience my ass".

He chuckled at her reaction and placed his hands on her hips. With one quick motion, he pulled her against him, filling her completely. She gasped and moaned as he picked up a slow and agonizing pace. He used one hand to keep her in place as the other found her clit, rubbing it sofly. She quivered against him, panting and whispering for a more quicker pace. He acknowleged her request as he started to move quicker, sliding deeper within her. She bucked her hips back as she met his thrusts one by one.

With the passion building inside of him Gideon started to thrust harder, anxiously searching for release. He felt her tighten around him, letting him know she was on the edge. Her breaths were quick and shallow, her hands still tightly pressed against the wall, trying to hold on for support. She started to moan loudly as he Gideon's thrust became even harder, even deeper. He rubbed her clit roughly, hoping she would climax before he did.

He thrusted twice more and all of a sudden he felt her legs go limp, as she moaned loudly, panting his name as the climax washed over her again and again. Knowing she was satisfied, he let go of his control and thrusted his member roughly in her, before burrying himself within her dephts, biting down her neck to keep from screaming her name.

After a few moments he removed himself from her as he took a step back underneath the warm water. He turned Nicole around and wrapped her in his arms. They stood together for a few minutes, before Nicole felt his hands slide down her back, cupping her ass.

"What are you doing?", she asked him quietly, looking up at him.

He silenced her with a sultry kiss, pressing her tightly against him.

He lips left hers as he slowly licked his way down her chest. He stopped right above her left nipple.

"Getting ready for round two", he said.

The end!

A/N: Please review, it would mean the world to me! First CM fic however, so be gentle with me.


End file.
